1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to antenna structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exist numerous systems (e.g., communication systems) which have a need for antenna structures that can operate over extended frequency ranges and still exhibit superior performance in various antenna operational parameters (e.g., antenna gain patterns, antenna voltage standing wave ratio (VSWR), and return loss (RL). Unfortunately, it has been found difficult to realize structures that can meet these needs. When these demands are combined with the requirement that the antenna structures must be carried on high speed aircraft, their realization becomes especially difficult.